Things Cousins Do
by Alexandra and Raven
Summary: Meet Raven Ikazumi and Alexandra Zeliath, cousins that do not want anything to do with eachother but when they have to go to finnishing school together and be roommates due to them being related. Along the way there comes schemes, dragons, spells, poise,


**Things cousins do**

**Chapter 1: Informing us**

**Raven: We do not own any fairy tales except this one...**

**Alexandra: Ok this is our story!**

**Summary: Meet Raven Ikazumi and Alexandra Zeliath, cousins that do not want anything to do with eachother but when they have to go to finnishing school together and be roommates due to them being related. Along the way there comes schemes, dragons, spells, poise, potions, murder, and boys in shining armor with really pointy sticks.**

**Raven: ;) Girls this is a little way of saying that we can be evil too...**

**Alexandra: Mainly me though**

**Raven: Let's get this show on the road!**

Aralia

Raven's palace

"Mistress! Mistress! Time to wake up!" Raven's personal maid, Bara, said as she smoothed out her overly poofy golden dress and tucked a strand of black hair back into her bonett.

"No..."

"Get up, you lazy bum!" Bara snapped.

"No..."

Bara sweatdropped before yanking the comfortable white blankets off of the sixteen year old princess, leaving her in a fatal position. The girl was about five foot three with barely tan skin, light blue eyes, and hip length black hair that made her look even more pale. She was wearing a white gown and her hair was in a long braid.

"Miss Ikazumi, what will we do with you if you stay sleeping all day?" the thirty year old maid sighed.

"Go on with your life and let me sleep..." Raven muttered, turning over in her bed. She grabbed for her blankets and finally got them and covered herself again.

"Sorry, Mistress, but you have to get up now," Bara said, yanking the blankets off the poor princess. Raven groaned but got up all the same, knowing if she didn't Bara would give her "the speach" again and "the speach" was very very VERY loooong.

"Fine!" Raven exclaimed, thinking _You win this round servant but I shall get my REVENGE!_

Lieria

Alexandra's Palace

Alexandra had a scorpion in her hand, ubove her mother's head, grinning mischeviously. Alexandra had a tan that made her skin look like mocha with hip length blood red hair, emerald colored green eyes, her black gown still on, and about five foot two.

Her cat meowed behind her, the sun was rising.

"Damn!" she whispered before dropping the scorpion in the sheets and running off to her room so not to get caught by her bodygaurd/butler, Jaque.

She slipped into her black blankets and immediatly fell asleep, Jaque coming into the room about ten minuites after this.

Aralia

The Kitchen

Raven walked down into the kitchen, yawning then stretching.

She was wearing her usual clothes of a shirt that showed her midrif, an ankle long skirt, high heels, and her hair in a braid. All her clothes were white, aswell as the ribbon that held her hair together.

"Hey, mum," she told the cook, sitting down at a REALLY long table.

"Did you give Bara a hard time again?" the cook asked her daughter, scoldingly.

"No..." Raven told the Queen of Aralia.

You see, Alisha Ikazumi never liked having too many servants so she cooks breakfast and dinner. She had too many things to do in between those meals.

"Your father has something to tell you once he getts up."

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"Five hours. Dear, he's been up all night doing work," the Queen sighed. "He's been so busy lately..."

Lieria

The breakfast table

ALexandra was shoveling food into her mouth, careful not to get her black clothes dirty as she ate. She was wearing a not-so-poofy black dress, black sandels, and her hair brushed and down.

"Alex, today you have to go to finnishing school," her father said.

Alexandra choked on her food but in a squeeky voice she yelped, "W-what?"

"Finnishing school!" her father exclaimed.

There was a scream from upstairs in her mother's bedroom and Alexandra had a satified grin on her face when her father looked back at his teenaged daughter.

"You really need it..."

Aralia

The gardens

"Raven, I am sorry to say this but you'll have to go away for a couple of years," Raven's father said to her, walking by his daughter.

Raven stopped petting her small white kitten her Uncle Jacob got her and looked over to her dad, "Where?"

"Finnishing school, only after you go to finnishing school and pass can you marry and rule here."

"What if I don't want to."

"You have to, if you don't then this heaven will crumble. The locals love you! Just do this for me."

Raven sighed but looked at the ground and then looked at her father and said, "The things I do for this country."

"You leave tonight, after nightfall."

**Raven: ;) We kinda have a little writers block and we're beginners**

**Alexandra: Not you**

**Raven: Yea, I have another name here but I'm taking some of my time to help my shorter cousin with her name**

**Alexandra: Yea but this was MY idea, you just pulled through**

**Raven: Please Review and no harsh critasism, Alexandra's temper rises quickly...**

**Alexandra: . Two reviews to an update guys! The next chappie will hopefully be longer!**


End file.
